Starting a New Life
by Kusanagi-Kiba
Summary: After the events of the failed sacrifice ritual, Nanashi, Kotaru and Tobimaru travel still in Japan in hopes of finding something. Kotaru grows a father/big-brother image on Nanashi as they bond,and Nanashi also finds himself a new bond.NanashixOC
1. The Welcoming Village

**Chapter 1-After the War  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Finally they reached a village. Kotaru was sitting on their new steed with Nanashi on foot ahead and Tobimaru behind him. "Phew, I can finally eat something decent!" Kotarou said relieved.

"Yeah..." Nanashi smiled at the thought, also relieved. "But my cooking isn't bad you know?"

"No, not really..." he grinned mischievously, turning his head away. "Oh, come on! Next time you can have smaller rations than. Huh?" , "Whatever" said Kotarou. Tobimaru barked.

The village was one of the nicer places they've seen from their journey, even from the start. Although it was not huge like any other, it was blooming with sakuras and people were happily going about their business. 'It must be because it's hidden in the mountains' Nanashi thought. Just as he had his head about him, he saw some girls walk by, and briefly watched them cross the road. Kotarou was watching him and wore a devious look. "Oh! You think they're cute don't you?". "Wha-what? No! They were passing by, I had to notice them so I would not walk into them, you see?".

Kotarou didn't look impressed. "They are like 10 feet away from you...I hope you don't walk into them, Mr. Samurai with ninja senses, or I will have to hire someone else"

"Hire? I'm not under that anymore, lil boy. Actually...I can make you my apprentice, if you want to...you want to use a sword don't ya?". Kotarou puffed up his face. "Offer expires without a reply...in-"

"Okay! I do, do!" he struggled, like trying to catch a butterfly.

"Ha, I thought so!...so um...little apprentice...-oh, and by the way: no swords till _I _think your ready!"

"You better not hold me back on that till I'm old" Kotarou grumbled. Nanashi grumbled back quietly "I don't think I will live long enough to see you old, too bad though"

"Ha!...oh hey, that girl you were staring at in that three-group is walking around again, you better go talk to her" Kotarou jumped in slyly."She's preeeetty!"

"Sh-shut up!" Nanashi's right eye twitched. Thanks to Kotarou he was forced to notice her and got lost in it for a few seconds. He felt a small ping on his head from something, a pebble probably. Looking up with a face "Huh?"

"Hahaha!" Now now, Nanashi...don't stare too long, you might burn her into your eyeballs and that's all you'll see from now on" "Grrr...very funny" Nanashi got up and gave Kotarou a noogie. "Ow ow!, that hurts you know?", "Good!" Nanashi walked off dusting off his hands like he accomplished something.

"Where you going?", "To get something to eat...of course" "Well...than wait for me! And Tobimaru!"

"Hurry up than, you deserve your share" "Really? I hope so" "...I was talking to the dog" ".......well, I deserve mine too...I got your horse, don't make me chase you till you have legs left". Nanashi sighed.

They filled their stomachs up right full, Nanashi appeared to love noodles. "Are those good?" Kotarou asked curiously, looking at the bowl that was still half full." Nanashi was resting against his seat, his replaced sun hat over his face"Are you still hungry or something? You shouldn't think of food on a full stomach you know" "I'm just asking..." "Well...for one, Mister, if they were not good, I would not have ordered them". "But you could have been trying something new?" "Nope. I'm not that experimental type...but you, I can see you mixing all sorts of crazy things in your noodles"

"Maybe..." Kotarou replied, not sure. "Maybe? Most defiantly". Tobimaru was happily lapping up the leftovers as Nanashi put the bowl on the ground beside him. He barked in thanks.


	2. Becoming Established Again

Yeah, that did take awhile...sorry guys. I got it updated now XD...so it's good, right?

Hope you enjoy!

Nanashi felt tired and a bit in need of a bath, or at least a need to wash his face with cold water. He left Kotaru and Tobimaru to wander about as long as they stayed close by, and gave them some change to buy something if he saw anything of interest. Nanashi sighed, and started towards the river. He sat along the village, behind the market. It had one bridge, and some decent dry ground on the shoreline to relax on.

It was a nice day. There was not a whole lot more to be said, he closed his eyse in silence. Breathing the pleasant air, Nanashi let his worries dissipate with a sigh, and they were let go. Nothing could bother him right now, nothing...except that there was infact a fairly pretty young woman across the river. He hardly noticed, eyes still closed, but he was acute to listening to his surroundings, and her footsteps on dead leaves gave her away. She was indeed harmlessly across a body of river stream, but anything in umfamiliar territory to him felt threatening-he realized..he was bad with woman after all!.

Trying to ignore the woman, he planned on faking his oblivious behaviour, but he couldn't help peeking out his right eye. He watched her intently (hoping she would not notice).

As if to strike his bad luck, she noticed him. _If his sneaky gaze was any heavier, even a blunted eye could see it_, he told himself.

Had his luck again been any worse with woman, the girl had felt awkward and embarrased, likely thinking Nanashi was a stalker. The girl picked up her pace and was probably about to run, except that she fell over a well-hidden stump, clearly looking painful to fall on. Awkward as it may have been a second ago, Nanashi responded simultaneously and caught her delicate frame. How he managed to cross the river in time, often he did not question his own speed...even though there was a bridge.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fell!...I'm so embarrased...you didn't have to.." the girl looked about, taking in her situation.

"No, it's okay...um, sorry for weirding you out, I'm not really-" he almost finished,

"It's not a huge deal...there are always strange men that gawk at woman here...um, I didn't mean to say you are strange, though!..well..."

"Well? Well you don't really know me, so yes, I am a stranger, to you" Nanashi reassured her of his understanding with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess...I should probably be going, though...um, thanks for helping and stuff" The young woman's face turned a color, as she got up to brush herself off. She awkwardly paced herself to leave, walking towards a path away from the much notice, she started to run, and Nanashi felt bothered by her sudden outburst...and had decided to follow her "Wait! Why do you run? I was not weird, was I?" he shouted, pacing himself after her.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go!" she exclaimed, rather suddenly.

"If you are going alone in that forest, than _I_ am coming with you!...not like that, though! I just don't like the idea of you going in by yourself, is all..." he was quite demanding in a rather charming way it seemed, as she stopped to face him.

"I do not really need an escort, but you seem like a nice guy...I'll give you a chance. I warn you though, I'm a bit shy..." she remarked, coying away.

"Why do I care if your shy? I'm just being a nice guy" he smirked confidently. "Plus, who said we were dating?" he laughed. She smiled in response, accepting his strange advance, he seemed too clueless to be of real harm, she thought.

Nanashi followed her for a short walk, exchanging casual words that seemed to be easier the more they spoke. He felt more confident.

In the busier streets of the village, people were still bustling around. Many men and woman were selling all sorts of goods. Among the merchants were lots of plain white fabric canopies, where as the more colorful ones seemed to be in possession to more wealthy sellers.

Kotaru only wanted to look at the things the markets sold, only to look..."Tobimaru, why does there have to be so much good stuff...I want all of it!"

Tobimaru barked in agreement.

"Silly boy...some of this food would make you sick...but I guess it could make a kid like me sick too if I eat too much of it!" he grinned, looking at his furry companion.

Kotaru glanced over at a far white canopy ahead "Oh!" he ran, pacing with excitement. Tobimaru followed, tongue hanging out.

"Tobimaru! Look, it's a dog toy!" he squeeked it, causing the poor dog to jump backwards.

"What? You have not been afraid before, why is this sound-making toy scare you boy?"

He only wimpered, raising an ear curiously, creeping up to it slowly. The merchant man laughed.

"He obviously does not think this toy is a fun thing to experience, it's too strange and new"

"But he's been through worse...I -mean! Well, we have been through worse" Kotaru didn't want the man to think his dog was hurt from his own doing.

The man only chucked "I don't think you are the type to hurt your friends, you seem very kind"

Kotaru blushed "Really? I guess I am...sometimes me and my friend fight a lot, I mean, my older human friend".

"That's okay, everyone fights. Family also fight, quite a lot, actually..." the man scratched his head, clearly he had come out of some manner of domestic problem of his own. "I'm sure your 'older-human-friend' understands this, if he has tolerated you so far!"

"I never said I was a nuisance!" Kotaru felt suddenly defensive.

"Oh, I wasn't really trying to apply that...but I'm sure he has to take care of you, it is a lot of hard work, you know?"

"...Well, he doesn't really have to...I've been fine before"

"Than maybe he does it out of the goodness of his own heart, perhaps he already knows"

"I never said if it was guy or a woman" Kotaru retorted.

"I figured maybe it was a big brother issue, you boys seem to be more defensive when other males are taking care of you...plus, I did see you walk around earlier" the man snorted in amusement.

"Sure, whatever, I guess...so um, how much do you want for that?"

"Oh, this?" holding the toy, the man smiled. "Don't worry about it..all I want right about now is a warm drink, could to mind to kindly get me some tea?" he held a small loot of coins, dropping them to Kotaru's hand.

"Sure thing mister, thanks!" Kotaru said, a huge smile across his face. He ran not far to find a stall offering green tea. The tea brew was very fresh, Kotaru was tempted to get some himself, but realized there was probably more exciting things to try He returned quickly with his errand.

"Thanks a lot! I owe you, here's that dog toy you wanted...it came from somewhere else, I do not quite recall, but it is entertaining for most dogs I notice..I'm sure your pup will come around"

Tobimaru curiously sniffed his new toy in his boy's hand periodically, deciding whether or not it was friendly. The pals made their way around the village, most things were new smells and sights, even if some was seen before in other places, there was something refreshing about being without worry over being hunted. One could take in the whole atmosphere with new vigour.

As if their new life couldn't have started up faster, or been any more interesting. Nanashi was still walking his new friend, it seemed as if she was stalling.

"I guess I should get back now, though...they might want me back" she concluded.

"Who?..I guess that's none of my business...look, why don't you come back?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, come back to the village with me, I have a friend who is probably getting hungry, and a dog. Would you like to join us?"

"I couldn't! Can you not go alone?"

"I can...but I figured, you seem like you need some time away...from whatever. How about it?" Nanashi cracked a smile.

"...but.."

"Oh, none of that...you are coming, got that?"

"But I!-"

"Nuh uh. You can go back wherever you were going, but first, were eating."

Just as she was about to disagree, he grabbed her wrist gently and started to lead her back down the path.

She looked at him, confused, and looked at his hand on her wrist. Blinking, the young woman couldn't really object further, she decided to go along...he was nice enough already, if he was willing to share her with his friends, he couldn't be too bad, right? (Although that isn't always true...but whatever).

In stroke of Nanashi's bad luck once more, Kotaru spotted him, still holding the girl's wrist.

"Oh, who's that?" he asked, while stuffing his face with a cookie of sorts.

"huh? OH!" Just as he noticed, he quickly let go of her wrist.

"Don't hide from me, Nanashi...you were so on a date!"

"No! I mean...no, I was only being a nice guy, I promise"

"I didn't say you were being a bad guy...simply that-"

Confused, yet, surprised that this friend was acutally a child, she realized how harmless the situation really was, but the statements he made embarrased her, although after it just seemed to lead into a unrelated harmless bicker, it seemed so silly, and she started to chuckle.

"Wha-what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" the young woman blushed.

"I think, that she thinks your cute, Nanashi!"

"EH?" the two said in unison, a look of shock close to non-intentional disgust at the sudden idea. Not like it wasn't true, she did sort of think he had something about him, but what was that about?

I'll try to update chapter 3 soon, I hope you are all happy that I updated XD...I am!

I realize some do not find fondness in Oc's...but realy, i had to make one as there are no other females (okay I lied...there is that princess,...wait, I could've used her! (seeing as her admirer died in battle and all...that made me sad though :( )Nanashi with a princess XD..much feudal drama, lots of royal angst...ohwell, I made something totally new up, I think I did okay?


End file.
